


Corrin's Day of Destress (Request)

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Femdom, Futa on Male, Futanari, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 12:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14769219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Corrin is stressed about the war and wished to relax in her room. The problem is that she can't relax in her room because her husband is there, and she is keeping a deep dark secret from him. What will happen when he finds out?





	Corrin's Day of Destress (Request)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BraveVesperia01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveVesperia01/gifts).



Light from seeped from behind the closed door of Corrin’s room into the unlit hallway. With her hand tightly clenched around the doorknob, Corrin stood in the darkness, completely unable to turn the door open. Though her problem wasn’t a mechanical issue with said door, far from it. Rather, Corrin just couldn’t bring herself to open it. 

The war was taking a toll on her. The death and destruction that had been caused by her or as a result of her actions weighed heavily on her mind. Without anyone else to come to for help, she wished to take some time to calmly relax in her bedroom.

But her bedroom was a source of stress in it of itself. Inside, her husband, Josh Maxwell, spent most of his time waiting for her. He was a feminine guy, a bit short with long brown hair, and a body with curves that could make any woman jealous. Corrin didn’t know much about his past, but when the two met there’s was an instant spark of love that ignited, and the two married shortly after. And that was exactly the problem. Corrin loved him too much, If she relaxed around him, then lewd thoughts would begin appearing, which would lead to…

Corrin sighed. She took her hand of the doorknob. She couldn’t do it. She’d just have to wait until it was bedtime and go directly to sleep. Corrin stepped to the right of the door and sat down, back resting on the doorsill, as she folded her legs upwards. With a sour expression Corrin rested her head on her knees. She just wanted some relaxation…

Suddenly, the door bolted wide open. Corrin quickly turned to see her husband, standing in silently in the middle of the doorframe, his shadow casting down onto the hallway. Corrin gasped in surprise. She’d been caught. Without pause she stood up and tried to explain what was happening.

“I-i-i” Corrin choked up. Though she tried to speak, to explain to Josh why she was sitting there outside of their room, she found that she could not get a single word out of her throat. It was as if she’d lost the ability to speak entirely.

“Please come in.” Josh said softly.

Without a word, Corrin complied and the two made their way inside. Corrin walked behind him, head held down in shame. She already wasn’t proud of having to wait outside of the room, but actually getting caught by the person she loved the most just made it so much worse.

Josh guided Corrin to the bed, sitting on top of it as they reached it. He signaled Corrin to sit next to him, though Corrin could still not dare to make eye contact. Without protest, Corrin sat down on the bed as well, eyes still glued to the floor, with the two sitting there silently for some time.

“Do you not love me?” Josh suddenly asked, his head also pointed downwards.

Corrin quickly perked up, her gaze focusing on Josh for the first time. “What?! No!” She exclaimed with conviction. “You’re the person I love the most!”

“Then why? … …” Corrin could see Josh’s face tearing up. “Why do you keep avoiding me like this?”

Corrin’s head sunk low once again, seeing the pain her actions had caused on Josh. “How- How long have you known?”

“For a while. A very long while.” He answered, sadness seeping into his voice. “This room can get pretty quiet. So, most of the time I can hear what’s going on outside.”

Corrin gulped. Not only had she been discovered, but she’d been discovered a long time ago. For how long had she caused him so much pain and worry? … Could this get any worse?

“I’m sorry. I just… I just-” Corrin choked up, thinking about the words she needed to use in this situation. “I just can’t seem to relax when I’m around you. Strange thoughts come around to my brain and I get scared. I get scared that you’ll get freaked out or hate me.”

“Corrin…” Josh leaned in closer, placing his hand on top of Corrin’s. “I would never get freaked out by you. Or bring myself to hating you. There’s nothing in this world I adore more than you.”

Corrin blushed heavily. It had been a long time since she’d heard these sorts of flirtatious comments from him. It made her remember how much she really enjoyed spending together, how much simpler things were before...

“Now please tell me. What’s bothering you?” Josh asked, lovingly gazing directly at Corrin.

As the couple’s eyes met, all of Corrin’s doubt faded away. She could tell how much he cared from the look in his eyes. Even though she’d mistreated him, even though she was wary of what others thought of her, she knew. She knew she could trust him with anything she had.

“Very well.” She took a deep breath. “Here we go. I don’t know why, but… Ever since I started growing up I- maybe it’s because I can transform into a dragon and have dragon blood I- it’s like, the divine Yato chose me so I- I have a-” Corrin stuttered with her words, unable to say what really wanted. 

“My body is special because I- my thing is- I have-” Corrin sighed. “I-I’ll just show you.”

Corrin picked up her legs and knelt on top of the bed. She guided her hand around her skirt flap and reached into her underwear. Josh watched in confusion, as Corrin began to rhythmically move her hands around her private parts. 

Corrin’s face flushed, both embarrassed and aroused from having her husband see her performing such erotic actions. She moaned, feeling her member come alive right into her hands. Josh brought his hands up to cover his mouth as he gasped. Out of Corrin’s underwear, a long thick veiny cock emerged, pulsating hardly in a state of arousal.

Corrin looked away from him, afraid of his reaction, though besides the initial gasp Josh did not seem very affected. “So, you’re a man?” He asked plainly.

“NO!” Corrin yelled out, quickly shutting down the idea. “I’ve got… I’ve got both parts. Male and female.”

Silence overcame the room, neither party making a single sound. Corrin waited. Expecting him to cry out in anger, to denounce her, but…

“Is that it?” Josh asked her.

“Is that it?” Corrin repeated the question as if it was absurd. “It’s weird! How many girls do you know that have both male and female organs?! Do you know how much I’ve worried about this since-”

Corrin’s train of thought was interrupted by Josh, who’d suddenly burst out laughing. She puffed up her lips, glaring angrily at him until he stopped. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He said, wiping a tear from his eye. “I was just very worried that you didn’t love me anymore. I don’t care what set of equipment you carry, as long as we love each other it’s fine.”

“You don’t understand! This- This penis… It gets hard whenever I think about you. It makes me want to…” Corrin blushed. “Do all sorts of dirty stuff to you…”

Josh merely replied with a smile. He laid down on the bed and slid closer to her, as he placed his face a few inches away from her meat, making Corrin reel back in surprise.

“Wh-wh-wh-what’re you d-d-doing?” She asked nervously.

“I’m a guy Corrin, I know how dicks work. The only way to get rid of a hard-on is through release.” He said, giving her a deviant look. “And if you need it that badly, I’ll give you that release.”

Without warning, Josh put his dainty hand on Corrin’s burning member, making the princess coo in excitement. The hardened pole pulsated madly in his hand, fueling her increasing lust while she tried to collect her thoughts.

“N-n-no! W-wait! Stooo-OOOOHHH-” Corrin’s plea was promptly cut short, as Josh began engulfing her member with his mouth.

He swallowed her entire cock head, making Corrin squirm as he swirled his tongue around in his mouth, massaging every inch of her head as he savored her cock. Corrin knelt there barely able to contain her pleasure. This felt completely different than the few times she had masturbated, the feeling of Josh’s warm wet tongue mashing against her most sensitive places being absolutely divine.

But this wasn’t it from Josh. He began to push Corrin’s cock deeper into his mouth, slowly taking more of girth in until his lips met with her lower body, the stench of her vaginal fluids seeping into his nostrils. Without hesitation, he started to pump his head rhythmically into her, slobbering her entire pole with his saliva.

Surprisingly enough, Josh found himself growing excited as his own manhood became erect. He hadn’t really had any prominent homosexual thoughts before, but the prospect of having to suck on Corrin’s was extremely enticing to him. The smell, the taste, the shape, the size, they all aroused him to a great degree. The idea of giving up his male role by submitting to her dick… It was almost enough to make him cum on the spot.

Corrin moaned happily. Having hated her dick for so long, she never thought having one would feel so good. The way his throat clenched down on her dick, it was absolutely amazing! It squeezed down so perfectly, cutting down her dick’s circulation just enough to not make it uncomfortable. And the eager speed at which Josh bobbed his head, he went at it as if his life depended on it.

And before long, all these sensations that Corrin was experiencing swelled up in her dick. She felt it twitch madly, a signal of the powerful orgasm growing closer and closer. In a last-ditch effort to collect all her pleasure, Corrin grasped Josh’s hair tightly and pulled his head to her base, yelling out in joy as she released her sperm into his throat.

“SWALLOW ALL OF MY SPUNK!!!” She demanded, holding his head closely as her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Josh was surprised from the sudden burst of aggression, a small amount of pre leaving his cock in excitement, as he gladly complied with Corrin’s orders, swallowing down every last drop of her sweet seed, the tastiest nectar Josh could ever dream of consuming.

Corrin’s head remained scrambled from the powerful orgasm, the feelings of sex destroying all rational thought. But as her orgasm died down and her senses returned, she quickly realized what she had done.

“Oh no!” She cried out, letting go of his hair “Josh, are you ok?!” 

Josh took some to recompose himself, the scent and taste of Corrin’s meat deeply burnt into his mind. “Yeshhh, I’m fineeeee!” He replied, a look of ecstasy in his face. “See? I told shu I could shake care of it!”

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me! It’s just, it-” Corrin’s train of thought was suddenly stopped as she noticed his face of pure bliss. “J-Josh? D-did you… Did you enjoy that?”

Josh’s face became beet red, as he sheepishly looked away. “Hehe… Maybe~ Besides. Corrin, that dick is part of you, and if it needs to be taken care of, as your husband I’m happy to do so.”

Now Corrin blushed again, astonished by his response. “Bu-bu-bu-but! Josh, you’re supposed to be the man in this relationship! I can’t- You can’t just enjoy my penis like that!”

Josh folded his arms. “Well, being the guy in this relationship means I don’t get to please my wife, then I guess I’ll be the girl.”

Corrin felt her heart beat faster and faster. Her cock hardened once more, pulsating even more than it did before. She just couldn’t believe it. Not only was Josh willing to this far to please her needs, but he actually seemed to enjoy her penis. To think he’d give up his masculinity just for her…

“Fine! You wanna be the girl?” Corrin panted, hormones running rampant in her body. “I’ll make you the girl!”

“Huh?” Josh let out, before he was tackled onto the bed by Corrin.

She pressed his face down against the bed, sticking his ass up as she unbuckled his pants. Corrin could feel saliva dripping down her mouth as she pulled down his underwear, revealing his succulent puckered asshole and his soft round cheeks. She snickered, noticing Josh’s arousal by seeing his hardened prick shivering underneath her.

Licking her lips, Corrin pressed the tip of her member against Josh’s entrance, causing the man to coo out happily. She slowly pushed her head inside, and then, with one fell swoop, she buried her entire manhood inside him, causing both of them to shiver from the strange but gratifying feeling of sudden penetration. 

Corrin moaned happily as she hugged Josh closely. The way his insides bumped and squeezed her dick was just magnificent. And it wasn’t too tight, rather the hole felt very snug, with the warmth of his insides and her dick combining to create a great fire of pleasure. It was as if his ass had been made for her penis.

Josh on the other hand, enjoyed the physical aspect of it more. His dick had turned into diamonds just from when Corrin had pushed him down, and how she had slammed her dick into him with no shame. Feeling his ass being filled by her large cock and being squeezed down by her so tightly, it was unlike anything he’d ever experience before.

Once Corrin grew accustomed to being inside Josh, she began to pump her dick in and out of his ass slowly. She closed her eyes, wishing to fully experience Josh’s insides for as long as she could. That was, until she noticed Josh making strange noises. Every time that she shoved her dick in, Corrin found that Josh would make low groaning sounds. And rather than just enjoy his ass, Corrin wanted to hear Josh’s voice, she wanted to hear him scream.

Thus, Corrin began thrusting harder and harder into Josh, loud slapping noises filling up the air of the room. Corrin smiled. With every slam she made, she could hear his voice more clearly. The harder the thrust, the louder his voice. It started with quiet whimpers, but as her hips picked up speed and her pumps became stronger, they turned into loud moans of ecstasy.

Corrin was extremely turned on by these yelps. Their feminine and excited nature were like sweet melodies that flowed directly into her ears. They made her feel strong and powerful, it made her see the reality of her situation. Seeing Josh whimpering aloud below her, she felt it. She was the man in this case, and he was her little bitch.

Without warning, Corrin slapped one of his ass cheeks as hard as she could. With her other hand, she took hold of Josh’s hair and pulled it back with force. “Who’s my little bitch?” She asked, the feeling of power overwhelming her rational thought.

Josh on his part, was very confused about the sudden change of tone. He had no idea why Corrin had begun being so forceful with him, but what he did know was how much it turned him on. His penis raged furiously, bobbing up and down along with Corrin’s motions. This was the hardest he’d ever been. It was just the way that the normally kind and docile Corrin had started treating him in such an aggressive and dominant matter, it was the most arousing thing he’d ever experienced.

“I said!” Corrin slapped Josh’s ass once more, calling out to him with a harsher tone. “Who’s my little bitch.”

Josh moaned loudly. Corrin wasn’t kidding when she said that she was gonna make him the girl. She was being so dominant and manly, so forceful and rough, all while savagely pounding his ass with her massive meat. Josh enjoyed it, every last bit of it. If being the girl in the relationship meant this sort of pleasure, then there’s no way he couldn’t willingly submit.

“Me!” He exclaimed blissfully. “I’m your little bitch!”

Corrin felt her dick twitch happily as she heard those words. “You’re god damn right.”

Corrin pumped her dick harder than before. She’d just gotten her husband to completely submit to her like the little bitch he was. Her dick throbbed harder and harder. It was too much for her to handle. Between his submission, the tightness of his ass, and her state of arousal, Corrin felt herself closer and closer to orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum inside you!!!!” She yelled authoritatively.

The two lovers happily screamed out in unison, as orgasm overcame both of them at the same time. Corrin released her thick load of sperm directly into Josh’s ass, filling his belly up to the brim with her seed, while Josh’s sperm shot down onto the sheets, white ropes of cum flowing out of his tip.

 

The two sat there motionless for a few seconds, reeling in the pleasure of orgasm, until finally Corrin pulled her manhood from his hole with a satisfied sigh. She sat back on the bed with a smile, looking at how her sperm dribbled out his widened hole. Josh flipped around shortly after, turning to see his wife.

“Thanks Josh.” Corrin said, resting her back on the wall with her eyes closed. “You’ve taken a huge load off my mind.”

Josh giggled. “I’ve taken a huge load of your penis as well.”

Corrin also laughed at the dumb joke. She smiled. With worries about her lover out of the way, she could finally relax at her home once more. And what’s more, she could now get her husband to help her relieve some stress. Who would’ve thought a simple session of love making could solve so many of her problems.

“Anyways…” Corrin stretched her arms out. “I’ve been pretty pent up ever since we got married. And I’ve been pretty stressed lately so…” Corrin grabbed her shaft, pumping it slowly as it hardened once more.

Josh gulped. “W-w-wait! So soon again? W-w-why don’t we rest a little bit? Maybe do it tomorrow?”

Corrin frowned. “I’m sorry, you’re in no position to make demands.” She smiled devilishly. “After all, you’re MY little bitch.” 

With her secret and her marriage secured, Corrin was sure to do a lot of ‘destressing’ with her husband from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a request BraveVesperia01 here on AO3 asked me to do (Hope you enjoyed it!). And after fulfilling a request, it only makes sense that the question about my request policy is bound to prop up. So here's the deal with requesting things from me: If I like the concept enough, I'll do it. However, that doesn't mean I'm gonna do it immediately. I've got plenty of projects I wanna work on, and I'm dividing my time as evenly as I can.


End file.
